Untitled
by rimafanuela
Summary: Ittoki merasakan suatu perasaan campur aduk yang begitu membingungkan. Bukan tentang cinta sejati, bukan juga cinta segitiga. Jadi apakah ini...?


Akhirnya kami berhasil, kami berhasil melakukan debut kami. Ini semua berkat Nanami-san, semangatnya begitu berapi-api ketika memintaku untuk bernyanyi. Dia begitu tulus, ketulusan itu terlihat jelas dimatanya. Musik mengubah duniaku dan juga dunia semua orang, karena dengan musik dunia yang kelam dapat berubah menjadi dunia yang ceria. Teringat di benakku saat ketahuan kalau aku dan Hayato adalah satu orang. Awalnya aku tidak berani bertemu lagi dengan teman-temanku. Terutama teman sekamarku yang mengganggu, cerewet, dan menyebalkan. Otoya Ittoki.

**"Untitled"**

**Desclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama ****don't belong to me**

**  
><strong>**Ittoki's POV**

Kasur dengan selimut biru itu kini kosong. Walau udara yang dingin datang selimut biru itu kini tak lagi punya objek untuk dilindungi. Wilayah itu kini gulita, tak ada lagi seseorang yang butuh penerangan di wilayah itu. Perasaan apa ini, kenapa sepertinya ada yang memukul-mukul dadaku dengan keras, sakit dan rindu yang kurasakan sampai seperti ini. Bohong, ini pasti sebuah kebohongan. Aku merindukan orang itu, Ichinose Tokiya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merindukan sikap dinginnya kepadaku, selalu marah jika aku membuatnya terganggu. Entah kenapa dia sangat...imut. Oh oke, sekarang aku menganggap kalau teman sekamarku adalah orang yang imut. Yang pertama, dia memiliki badan yang cukup macho, dan yang kedua dia itu laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa aku menyebutnya imut. Oh tidak, ada apa ini. Yang pasti sekarang aku merindukannya, hal yang wajar bukan. Saat Tokiya pergi, aku pernah mencarinya dan hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak tahu kapan Tokiya akan kembali. Sempat terbesit di pikiranku untuk mencarinya lagi, dan akupun mencarinya lagi walaupun aku tahu hasilnya pasti nihil. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Setelah mencari selama dua jam dan hasilnya tetap nihil, akupun memutuskan untuk mandi. Air hujan yang bercampur dengan lumpur telah mengotori sebagian tubuhku. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan..err, kamar Tokiya juga sebenarnya,

"Ah! Shinomiya! Ada apa? Tumben kau malam-malam kesini."

Aku melihat Shinomiya terdiam sebentar dan aku juga melihat wajahnya agak memerah. Awalnya aku tidak menyadari hal apa yang membuatnya malu, dan pada akhirnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai malu seperti itu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan di wajahku. Akupun mengajaknya masuk,

"Silahkan masuk Shinomiya.".

Sudah kuajak dia masuk, tapi keheningan yang kudapat, Shinomiya tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"S-h-i-n-o-m-i-y-a!", tidak sabar akupun agak meneriakinya.

"Ah! Maaf Ittoki-kun!", diapun meminta maaf, sepertinya ada yang aneh, "Shinomiya, apakah kau terkena demam? Kau sepertinya tidak sehat, daritadi wajahmu merah. Mungkin demam yang cukup tinggi, kau mau istirahat sebentar disini atau bagaimana?"

Bukannya merespon, Shinomiya malah menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya sambil menunjuk ke arah badanku.

"Maafkan aku Ittoki, tapi…itu…handuk…badanmu…handuk..", saat dia bilang begitu aku langsung menyadari kalau aku masih setengah telanjang, otomatis aku langsung menutupi badanku dengan tangan,

"AA! Jadi ini yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Oke, aku akan memakai bajuku dulu."

"Ah! Bukan begitu maksudku Ittoki! Aku hanya…aku tidak bermaksud….aku hanya….ah sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mandi malam-malam begini? Dan tadi aku sempat melihat kau keluar dari asrama, bagaimana caranya kau….?"

Oke, pertanyaan beruntun. Tanpa pikir panjang akupun menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarku, untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu kututup dan kukunci pintu kamarku. Lagi-lagi aku melihat wajahnya memerah, aku jadi semakin bingung. Setelah selesai memakai baju aku duduk di kasurku sambil memandangi kasur Tokiya yang masih rapi. Saat keheningan kembali melanda kita berdua, akupun memberanikan diriku untuk bercerita kepada Shinomiya mengenai Tokiya,

"Um….Shinomiya. Jadi, sebenarnya aku merindukan Tokiya."

Lagi-lagi hening melanda, akupun jadi gugup. Lalu tak lama kemudian Shinomiya menjawab,

"Hee….? Jadi begitu ya."

Sigh….sikap Shinomiya sungguh membingungkan, kenapa dia begitu kecewa ketika kubilang bahwa aku merindukan Tokiya, "Kau kenapa? Sepertinya agak lesu saat aku bercerita."

Mau tidak mau aku langsung melontarkannya sebuah pertanyaan,

"Tidak….aku hanya….kecapekan….maaf Ittoki aku pergi ke kamarku dulu….maaf tidak bisa menemanimu…."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula posisi Tokiya tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun.", aku berkata seperti itu sambil tetap memandangi kasur Tokiya yang kosong. Tapi, tiba-tiba Shinomiya berjalan menuju kasur Tokiya dan tidur diatasnya. Dengan cepat Shinomiya menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, milik Tokiya.

"Aku….akan menggantikan posisi Tokiya untuk sementara…."

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu?! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku kok. Lebih baik kau temani saja si kecil Syo di kamarmu dan kamarnya….", dan ternyata Shinomiya tetap teguh pada pendiriannya

"Tidak….aku akan menemanimu disini…."

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan. Tapi, Shinomiya memang orang yang sangat baik, dia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku. Memang sih aku merasakan kesepian tanpa adanya kehadiran Tokiya. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kunyatakan tadi, Tokiya tidak bisa tergantikan. Meskipun sepertinya terdengar kasar di telinga Shinomiya, tapi aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Malam ini aku punya teman sekamar lagi, walaupun mungkin hanya untuk malam ini dan rasanya sangat berbeda. Aku tidak merasakan perasaan senang sama sekali, semuanya terasa….biasa saja, "Selamat malam Shinomiya.", dan tidak ada jawaban.

Pagi haripun akhirnya datang menyambut. Sinar mentari yang cukup menyilaukan membangunkanku, suara nyanyian burung yang merdu mendamaikan hatiku. Oh, sungguh pagi yang indah. Keindahan pagi ini semakin sempurna dengan tatapan kedua bola mata yang begitu lembut dan dengan sukses membuatku memberikan pelukan hangat kepadanya,

"Tokiya, akhirnya kau kembali. Kau tahu? Aku sungguh merindukanmu."

Kubenamkan wajahku pada bajunya, walaupun aromanya berbeda, tetapi itu bukan masalah. Aku masih ingin berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar merinduka….

"I-I-I-Ittoki-kun….apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"S-Shinomiya?! Um….maafkan aku!", dengan cepat kulepaskan pelukanku darinya. Wajah Shinomiya terlihat sangat merah. Aku yakin dia sangat malu, dan bukan hanya dia saja yang merasakan hal itu. Wajahku memanas seketika, "Shinomiya….maafkan aku. Kupikir kau Tokiya."

Suaraku terdengar sedikit terisak. Oh Tuhan, sungguh mengecewakan. Seorang pria tidak seharusnya menangis.

"T-tidak apa-apa Ittoki-kun…."

Dan Shinomiyapun memaafkanku, dia memaafkan sifat bodoh dan cerobohku. Pasti sekarang dia merasa tidak enak hati. Dan ya, lagi-lagi keheningan melanda kami. Ini sungguh aneh, kenapa kami….maksudku kenapa aku melakukan tindakan yang aneh. Shinomiya pasti sangat jijik kepadaku,

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi Shinomiya, ahaha..mmf!?"

Tiba-tiba Shinomiya memelukku.

Ada apa ini, "Shinoommffiaa….aff….uuu….tiiffak….biiss….fff.."

"Aku menyukaimu Ittoki-kun…."

Oke, ada apa ini. Ada apa dengannya, seseorang tolong bantu aku….  
>Setelah cukup lama memelukku, akhirnya Shinomiya melepaskan pelukannya dan menciptakan sebuah keheningan. Sebagai pembenci keheningan, akhirnya akupun mulai angkat bicara, "Hey Shinomi—he-hey! Shinomiya!"<p>

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Shinomiya sudah membuat keputusan untuk pergi dari kamarku terlebih dahulu. Aku memendamkan kepalaku di lutut, sungguh dibingungkan oleh semua kejadian yang ada.

Daripada semakin bingung, aku lebih baik mandi dan menuju ke ruang musik untuk latihan. Disaat seperti ini hanya gitar yang bisa membantuku untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang musikpun aku masih kepikiran soal kejadian yang terjadi dengan Shinomiya, benarkah dia menyukaiku. Kalau sebagai teman, aku juga menyukainya, bahkan aku sangat menyukainya. Shinomiya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian, juga orang yang sangat dewasa, walaupun terkadang gaya bicaranya seperti anak kecil yang melihat sebuah boneka. Yah...itu kalau dia sedang bersama si Syo sih. Tapi, kalau seandainya dia menyukaiku lebih dari hubungan pertemanan, aku tentu saja tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku ini kan sudah punya seseorang...eh, kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini ya. Kumpulan awan pertanyaan yang berkumpul di pikiranku akhirnya menghilang ketika aku sudah tiba di depan ruang musik. Asik, akhirnya aku bisa bersenang-senang bersama gitarku.

Ketika sedang khusuk bermain bersama gitar tercintaku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Akupun berdiri dan menghampiri pintu tersebut, saat kulihat tidak ada apa-apa disana, akupun kembali duduk dan menikmati suara indah yang keluar dari gitarku sendiri.

*bzzt bzzzt*

Whoops! _Handphone_ku bergetar, saat kulihat ternyata ada sms...

_Hai, kau merindukanku? Aku akan kembali malam ini. Apakah aku membuatmu khawatir? Aku pergi mencari inspirasi untuk lagu-lagu baruku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan dan tunjukkan kepadamu. Jaga kesehatanmu ya. _

Tanpa kusadari, senyuman terbentuk di wajahku. Tokiya akan kembali malam ini. Apa yang harus kukenakan, parfum apa yang harus aku pakai, apakah aku harus memberikan dia bunga. Ya ampun, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, aku semakin mirip seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi padaku. Bersikap santai dan biasa saja adalah kunci kesuksesan dalam menjalin hubungan baik dengan teman pria, "Yosh!". Aku menantikan malam yang tiba-tiba terasa panjang ini dengan senyuman di wajahku. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. T-shirt merah dan celana jeans adalah pilihan terbaik. Tidak berlebihan dan santai, cocok untuk pertemuan yang bisa dikatakan cukup mendadak mengingat Tokiya sudah lama tidak kembali kesini. Tapi, Tokiya memang sungguh luar biasa, dia rela pergi dari tempat yang nyaman ini demi mencari inspirasi bagi lagu-lagu barunya. Tidak kaget kalau para gadis menyukai lagu-lagunya, dan bukan hanya para gadis tapi semua orang menyukai lagu-lagunya. Seandainya aku bisa mengikuti usaha keras Tokiya.  
>Karena bosan menunggu malam tiba headphonepun aku pasangkan dan lagu di mp3 kuputar. Setahuku mendengarkan musik bisa membantu membuang waktu yang ada. Dan ya, tanpa terasa ternyata sudah jam 8 malam. Aku melihat <em>handphone<em>ku dan tidak ada pesan apapun, "Mungkin Tokiya sudah menunggu dibawah, aku harus segera kesana.". Aku mencari dan terus mencari dimana Tokiya berada, semua _spot _yang sering kami jadikan tempat bertemu sudah kucek dan ternyata dia tidak ada. Dengan sedikit kecewa akupun terus mencari dan mencari sampai jam di tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan aku mulai mengantuk. Kutampar pipiku sendiri demi mencegah rasa kantuk yang terus datang mengganggu. Karena lelah mencari aku akhirnya hanya duduk menunggu di kursi pinggir danau, berharap kalau Tokiya akan segera datang sesuai dengan janjinya. Sampai pada akhirnya pukul 12 malam...

"Tokiya..."

*bzzt bzzt*

Sebuah sms membangunkanku,

_Maafkan aku, tiba-tiba ada panggilan mendadak untuk membintangi sebuah iklan. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah tertidur. Kali ini aku sungguh berjanji kepadamu, besok aku akan datang. Bukan malam , tapi siang hari. Tolong jangan...__marah padaku.__  
>Selamat malam kawan.<em>

Tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir kepipiku. Rasa kecewa dan amarah berkecamuk di dalam hatiku, sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungku. "Ittoki-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kau bisa sakit lho...". Shinomiya datang menghampiriku, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. Apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini, kenapa dia datang kesini. Apakah dia sengaja menghampiriku, sengaja datang untuk menghiburku. Apakah begitu...aku terlalu percaya diri.  
>Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Shinomiya tetapi tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan suara terisak yang sangat tidak keren seperti ini. "Hey Itto—"<br>Kupeluk dia. Aku memeluknya. Kenapa...aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya membutuhkan pundak untuk tempatku menangis. Shinomiya mengelus-ekus rambutku, "Tenang saja, Tokiya pasti akan datang besok. Kau tahu dia adalah orang yang sibuk kan? Kau harus bisa bersabar kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya."  
>Shinomiya...bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau Tokiya akan datang menemuiku. Masalah bagaimana caranya Shinomiya bisa mengetahui semua hal itu kini tidak penting bagiku. Tiada kusangka ternyata bahu Shinomiya begitu nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar. Pelukannya begitu hangat dan lembut. Shinomiya memang cocok untuk menjadi seorang ibu,<p>

"Haha..."

"Eh? Ada apa Ittoki-kun?" katanya, "apakah ada yang lucu?"

"Ahaha...tidak ada kok. Aku hanya sangat berterimakasih kau datang kesini. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan semata? Ataukah ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah takdir? Ah sudahlah, aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar," kulihat Shinomiya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, walaupun aku tetap bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah,

"Um...Ittoki-kun, bolehkah aku..um...menemanimu..um..malam...ini-," aku langsung memotong kata-katanya dengan, "Ya, tentu saja Shinomiya," sambil tersenyum. Kami berduapun akhirnya tidur dengan lelapnya.

Esok hari yang kunantikan akhirnya datang. Esok hari itu adalah hari ini, hari dimana Tokiya datang menemuiku. Pukul 12 siang. Walaupun panas terik namun tekadku untuk bertemu Tokiya mengalahkan panas yang ada. Kali ini aku harus lebih optimis, Tokiya pasti datang. Tidak lama setelah aku mendoktrin diriku sendiri dengan pikiran positif, aku melihat seseorang datang dengan mengenakan jaket hitam dan membawa sebuah ransel. "Tokiya!" aku langsung menyerukan namanya dan memberikan pelukan hangat kepadanya,

"Wow! Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan saat ini, kau tahu?"

Tokiya tersenyum dan berkata, "Yah...ketidaksabaranmu itu terbayar sekarang, disinilah aku. Kau tahu Ittoki...aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa datang malam itu, panggilan mendadak sungguh membuatku tak berdaya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu malam itu, tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan agensiku."

"Tidak apa-apa Tokiya, aku bisa mengerti kok...setidaknya sekarang kau sudah memenuhi janjimu untuk datang kesini. Jadi...apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?"

Tokiya menarik napasnya sebentar dan berkata, "Aku menyukaimu Ittoki, sudah lama aku menyadarinya. Bahkan saat aku mencari inspirasi untuk lagu-laguku, tak ada seatu haripun tanpa memikirkan dirimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh...menyukaimu."

Wajahku tiba-tiba memerah, ternyata Tokiya menyukaiku padahal aku memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya, "Aku juga...aku juga menyukaimu Tokiya."

Aku berhasil mengungkapkannya, perasaan senang menghampiriku. Kupikir perasaan ini adalah hal yang tidak mungkin kulanjutkan, aku takut Tokiya tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Tokiya menyukaiku sebagaimana aku menyukainya. Kami berduapun berpelukan dengan hangatnya, dan...Tokiya menciumku. Sungguh sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut namun agak agresif. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan sedikit agresif juga. Sebuah ciuman yang begitu...menyenangkan. Tapi, tapi kenapa...kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku memang sedang mencium Tokiya, orang yang kusukai dan yang ternyata menyukaiku juga. Tapi sepertinya hal yang kulakukan ini salah, aku seperti tidak rela. Aku seperti tidak rela meninggalkan seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu menemaniku, yang menemaniku dikala aku kesepian, yang memeluk dan menghiburku dikala sedih melandaku kenapa...

_Shinomiya..._

**End of Ittoki's POV**

**Author's POV**

Shinomiya melihat semuanya. Dia melihat Tokiya dan Ittoki berpelukan. Dia melihat Tokiya dan Ittoki saling menyatakan perasaan dan berciuman. Dia melihat semuanya. Dan dia merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang begitu _absurd _. Matanya berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis sampai dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, "Hei."

Air mata mengalir ke pipinya, "Syo-chan.."

**End of Author's POV**

**Tokiya's POV**

Aku akhirnya berhasil. Berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah lama kupendam. Walaupun aku sempat merasakan keraguan di dalam diri Ittoki, namun aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Tuhan tahu aku sudah menjadi pemenangnya...

**Hai! Akhirnya saya berhasil membuat fanfic yang bertemakan shounen-ai (?)  
>FYI, ini adalah fanfic shounen-ai pertama saya (walaupun masih oneshot sih). Kalau masih ada kekurangan saya siap menerima semua kritik dan saran-saran anda.<br>Jadi pastikan untuk mereviewnya~**


End file.
